degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.T.-Liberty Relationship
The relationship between J.T. Yorke and Liberty Van Zandt is known as Jiberty (J'.T./L'iberty). Relationship History Overview They started their first relationship in Voices Carry (2), ended it in Foolin' because J.T. thought that Liberty was too controlling once she found out she was pregnant. Their second relationship started in Turned Out (1) then ended in Turned Out (2) because J.T. had tried committing suicide. J.T still promises Liberty he will always be there for her and that hes not gonna give up on her. Season 1 In Secrets and Lies, it is revealed that Liberty is romantically interested in J.T. Having saved him from getting in trouble with Mr. Simpson by taking the blame for a paper airplane that J.T. threw across the classroom, her crush becomes obvious to Emma, Manny and Toby. J.T. denies it for a little while until it becomes obvious to him as well. However, he doesn't return any such feelings for Liberty. For some reason, he lacks the courage to tell her upfront that he is not interested in her, so he behaves in several different obnoxious ways in hopes that she would just "get the hint." Still, nothing J.T. tries seem to be working, so once he hears from Toby that his stepsister's father is gay, it gives him the idea to lie to Liberty by telling her that he is a homosexual. Though clearly upset by the "revealation," Liberty agrees to keep it a secret. J.T. is relieved until Liberty suddenly encourages him to allow her to conduct an interview with him for the Grapevine where he can come out of the closet and be an inspiration to all students who may be struggling with coming to terms with their sexuality. Of course, J.T. is unwilling to do that, so he finally confesses to Liberty that he was lying and he only pretended to be gay because he wasn't interested in her. As a result, Liberty is hurt and disappointed in J.T. for not telling her the truth from the start. However, her crush on him continues to linger for the next few years. Season 2 In Shout (2), J.T. is teased by his peers when Liberty presents her media immersion class project; a tribute to J.T. as an expression of her admiration for him. Toby had given Liberty old, embarrassing photos of J.T. as a young child, which she uses in her presentation. So, J.T. confronts Liberty and they commence to argue, calling each other names back and forth. Angered, Liberty vandalizes J.T.'s locker with a crayon and storms off, leaving him to be punished by Principal Raditch. Ashamed of her impulsive actions, Liberty saves J.T. from getting in trouble by admitting to the principal that she was, in fact, the one who defaced his locker. So, she is consequently punished with janitor duty. Much to Liberty's delight, however, J.T. commends her for doing the right thing. In Don't Believe the Hype, Liberty is amazed by J.T.'s natural sewing talent, something she lacks. However, J.T. is embarrassed because Toby and Sean believes that sewing is only for girls. So, he decides that he rather claim Liberty's poorly done work and allow her to receive an excellent grade by taking credit for his outstanding work. Liberty agrees to go along with it until their teacher praises her for the skirt that she was wearing, completely unaware that it was actually created by J.T. When Liberty finally tells the truth, the teacher is disappointed and the students (specifically Sean and Toby) taunt J.T. However, Sean and Toby are shut down when Manny, Emma, and a few other girls offer to pay J.T. to create skirts for them similar to the one he made for Liberty. In Tears Are Not Enough, J.T. approaches Liberty for tutoring so he can pass his final exam. She only agrees to do it under the condition that he takes her as his date to the year-end dance. Disappointed that he lost his chance to ask his longtime crush, Paige Michalchuk, to the dance, J.T. reluctantly agrees to be Liberty's date in exchange for tutoring. Later on, J.T. and Liberty are seen having a good time together at the dance. Season 3 In Gangsta Gangsta, Toby reveals to a table of students in the cafeteria that J.T. had a wet dream about Liberty as he sees J.T.'s sudden popularity as a threat to their friendship. Although J.T.'s erotic dream about Liberty could easily be dismissed as a result of puberty and hormonal changes, it could also possibly suggest that he is subconsciously in love with Liberty, thus foreshadowing an inevitable romance between the two of them in the future. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Liberty tries to ask J.T. only to be rejected yet again; only this time, J.T. is a lot more cold and blunt than he's ever been before. At first, Liberty believes that J.T. is only rejecting him because she knows that he has been harboring feelings for Manny since the beginning of the school year. When J.T. dismisses her again, Liberty is hurt until her interest shifts from J.T. to her new partner for a class project, Sean Cameron. Taking J.T.'s advice on how to handle Liberty, Sean rejects her with equal firmness and bluntness. Once again, Liberty is discouraged until Sean introduces her to his friend Towerz, who eventually becomes Liberty's first boyfriend. In Our House, Liberty is seemingly happy in her relationship with Towerz and as a result, is confident enough to encourage J.T. (her longtime crush) to ask Manny to be his date to the semi-formal. J.T. insists that Manny isn't interested in him but Liberty assures him that she is. Season 4 In Mercy Street, A newly single Liberty is getting closer to J.T. than either of them are aware of. She invites him over to her house along with Manny and Toby to hang out and relax in her hot tub. By this time, J.T. is good friends with Liberty's younger brother, Danny, and his relationship with Manny was coming to an end. In Voices Carry (1) and (2), following the tragic events of Time Stands Still (2), J.T. and Liberty bond as they work together to bring to life the school play 'Dracula', inspired by the devastating shooting that took place at Degrassi. They are displeased, however, when Mr. Raditch expresses clear opposition to the idea and suggests that they create a positive, cheery musical instead. J.T. is just about ready to give up when Liberty invites him to her house one night to brainstorm ideas. Alone in the hot tub together, J.T. and Liberty's bond strengthens even more when they come up with a song of rebellion to show Mr. Raditch how unreasonable he is being. The next day, however, J.T. loses confidence and decides to sing a happy song instead to avoid upsetting the principal. Disappointed, Liberty sings their rebellion song to Mr. Raditch in an effort to get her point across which ultimately lands both her and J.T. in detendtion. While serving detention, J.T. praises Liberty for her bravery and she smiles in return. Finally realizing that the romantic feeling was mutual, J.T. and Liberty share their first kiss and begin a relationship. In Secret (1) and (2), J.T. and Liberty's Dracula play is in effect as new principal Ms. Hatzilakos granted them her approval. The two of them briefly bicker with each other when J.T. fires Darcy Edwards as the lead female of their play. Liberty feels uneasy and hesitant when J.T. replaces Darcy with Emma, who is still traumatized by the school shooting. Despite Emma's trauma and her recent involvement in an outbreak of gonorrhea at Degrassi, J.T. and Liberty relieved when their play turns out to be a success. In Eye of the Tiger, Danny is uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend and sister are dating as it becomes obvious that J.T. much rather spend more time with Liberty than with him. So, he purposely and spitefully fails to give J.T. and Liberty a signal that their father was home, thus, allowing Mr. Van Zandt to catch them kissing in the hot tub and kick J.T. out of the house. When Danny's jealousy leads to a physical fight between himself and J.T., Liberty is furious at them both. She was upset with J.T. for badly hurting Danny and she was equally upset with Danny because she was aware that he purposely tried to ruin their relationship. Realizing how wrong he was, Danny invites J.T. over the next morning before school to patch things up with Liberty. He even covers for them by distracting their father while J.T. and Liberty kiss and reconcile. Season 5 In Foolin', Liberty is stressed because of her obligations as the new student council president and a shocking secret that she's been hiding for over three months. Annoyed with J.T.'s immaturity and clownish ways, Liberty becomes increasingly controlling and hostile towards him. The tension temporarily decreases between the two of them when Liberty agrees to go to the movies with J.T., Toby, Emma and Manny in an effort to get Liberty to relax and have fun. However, the fun is short-lived when Liberty overhears J.T. bragging to Toby about their sex life. Angry, Liberty pours a cup of soda down J.T.'s pants and leaves. While driving to school the following day, the two of them argue about J.T.'s immaturity and Liberty's controlling ways. Suddenly, Liberty reveals that she's pregnant, causing a stunned J.T. to crash his car. Later on, her pregnancy is confirmed via pregnancy test. However, tension continues to rise as Liberty continues to be condescending to J.T. and dismiss his pleas to see a doctor. Finally, J.T. is fed up and he breaks up with her. However, he gets a job at a pharmacy and vows not to abandon his unborn child. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, J.T. and a six-month pregnant Liberty continue to argue. Danny, who's been taking child-rearing classes, eventually figures out their secret and attacks J.T. He threatens to tell his parents that Liberty is pregnant if J.T. doesn't agree to help him take care of a baby doll for a class grade. Even when the project fails, Danny decides to keep his friend and sister's secret. J.T. and Liberty ultimately decide to speak to Ms. Sauvé for guidance. In Turned Out (1), Liberty and J.T. meet with the guidance counselor as discussed, but they can't agree on the future of their baby. Liberty wants to raise it, but J.T. wants to put it up for adoption. Despite opposing opinions on the matter, J.T. accompanies Liberty to a doctor's appointment for an ultra-sound and holds her hand the entire time as he watches their unborn baby on a screen. They're both relieved to know that their baby is healthy and Liberty even agrees to put it up for adoption if that's what J.T. wants. Although she wants to keep their baby, she tells J.T. that she loves him and she's fine with whatever he wants to do. The two of them happily reconcile when J.T. suddenly decides that he wants to keep their baby. When J.T. and Liberty inform his grandmother of the pregnancy, she scolds J.T. and lectures him about the seriousness of becoming a parent. However, J.T. insists that he would never abandon his child the way his own father abandoned him. J.T. decides to quit his TV job and take more shifts at the pharmacy. He wants to find an apartment for him and Liberty to raise their child. When they found a place that they liked, they realized that they couldn't afford it. However, when Jay Hogart advises J.T. to steal oxycodone from his job and sell it. J.T. is against the idea at first until he realizes that he could afford to pay rent with some extra earned cash on the side. In Turned Out (2), Jay introduces J.T. to a drug dealer that he's friends with where J.T. conducts his first drug deal. Jay collects a small percentage of J.T.'s earnings but J.T. still has enough cash to finance the apartment that he wants. The trouble is, the drug dealer has given J.T. an advance payment for another score of oxycodone and there was no way that he could tell Liberty how he really came up with the money for their apartment. Instead, he makes up a lie that his grandmother gave it to him. When J.T. and Liberty announce to her parents that they're expecting a baby and moving in together, they are furious, especially her father. Mr. Van Zandt agrees to help his daughter through her pregnancy as long as she gets rid of J.T. However, Liberty stands up for her boyfriend and they leave. Things suddenly get bad when J.T.'s boss asks him if he knows anything about the missing drugs from the pharmacy and J.T. replies 'no'. Liberty, however, is suspicious and she demands to know the truth. When J.T. confesses, she hits him with her backpack and berates him for being so thoughtless. J.T. is assaulted by the man he sold the drugs to when he tries to get them back from him. To make matters worse, the rent money for the apartment was nonrefundable. Desperate and at his wits end, J.T. begs Toby to dip into his bonds and loan him the money that he needed. When Toby refuses, J.T. insults him. Toby angrily tells J.T. to stay away from him. So, J.T. is forced to steal from his job again. When Liberty finds out, she's angry and she breaks up with him. Having lost everything important to him, J.T. attends a party at the ravine and bitterly gives the drug dealer the stolen oxycodone and keeps a handful to himself. He tries to commit suicide by overdosing on the drugs but he is saved when Jay calls an ambulance for him. Later on, Liberty visits J.T. at the hospital along with his grandmother and her parents. She is extremely upset with him for what he tried to do. J.T. tried to apologize but he is devastated when Liberty regretfully decides to put the baby up for adoption.. In Together Forever, Liberty still refuses to speak to J.T. after the break-up. She is getting closer to her due date but she doesn't let it stop her from working hard. She's determined to tend to her presidential duties even when J.T. and Ms. Hatzilakos express deep concern for her health. Toby is driving Liberty to an assembly when his advice for her is ignored and dismissed. Shortly after his car breaks down, Liberty suddenly goes into labor and Toby calls an ambulance. Later on at the hospital, Liberty is seen holding her newborn baby boy in her arms after giving birth. J.T. briefly had a chance to see his son before he was taken away by the adoption agency. In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Liberty is feeling depressed and it's affecting her academic performance, which begins to worry her parents. She's feeling a sense of loss when she learns that the family that adopted her baby is moving away. She feels even more miserable when she gets drunk one night while her parents were out. However, she gets some consolation from Danny's new friend Derek Haig who was also adopted as a baby and given a treasure chest (a box of sentimental possessions) from his birth mother. So, Liberty gets an idea from Derek to put together a treasure chest for her baby, which J.T., Danny and Derek all add to, showing that they care. She and J.T. appear to be on speaking terms again as they are seen smiling at each other while adding their prize possessions to their son's box. Also, they are briefly seen dancing together in the season finale, though they remained broken up. Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (1), J.T. and Toby are having a conversation where Liberty's name is mentioned. Toby implies that J.T. still hasn't gotten over her since he keeps talking about her. Still, J.T. claims that he's over Liberty, especially when a new student (and teenage mother), Mia Jones, catches his eye. Mia recognizes J.T. from the children's television program he used to work on, which her young daughter happens to be a fan of. When sparks start to fly between J.T. and Mia, it inspires him to get his old job back. However, J.T. begins to feel anxious and hesitant about pursuing Mia when he sees Liberty staring at them from afar. He invites Mia and her daughter Isabella Jones to a taping of his television job, which both of them enjoy. Mia proceeds to ask J.T. out on a date which leaves him speechless. Mia interprets his lack of a response as rejection. While Liberty and J.T. are talking at school the next day, Mia interrupts them to confront J.T. Liberty respectfully steps away but she overhears J.T.'s entire conversation with Mia. Mia believes that J.T. rejected her due to the fact that she's a teen mom but J.T. assures her that he's truly interested in her and he also loves children. Although he doesn't explain this to Mia, it is obvious that J.T. was reluctanct to move on at first because he's still not over Liberty. Evidently, the feeling is mutual because when J.T. offers to take both Mia and Isabella out for ice cream, Liberty's facial expression says it all; she's heartbroken. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Liberty is still angry about seeing her ex-boyfriend in a relationship with someone else. The fact that J.T. appears to be bonding with Mia's daughter added to Liberty's hurt since she had given their baby up for adoption the previous school year. One afternoon after school, Liberty sees Mia sitting alone at a table at the Dot, waiting for J.T. to arrive. Liberty takes that opportunity to talk to Mia and tell her everything about her past with J.T. such as the pregnancy, J.T.'s drug dealings and putting their son up for adoption. Mia is angry because J.T. failed to tell her any of this, so she storms out of the Dot which is exactly what Liberty aimed to accomplish. However, J.T. and Mia make up the next day at school when he explains his side of the story and apologizes for keeping his past a secret from her. While Liberty is conducting a student council meeting, she upsets both J.T. and Mia when she jealously denies J.T.'s pitch to open an on-site daycare at Degrassi for students with young children. When J.T. gives Liberty a piece of his mind, she walks out of the meeting in anger. Still, he isn't done with her as he confronts her the next day to tell her how wrong she was. Liberty calls J.T. ridiculous and immature to which he responds that she is determined to make his life as miserable as hers and that it clearly burns her to see him happy. Shortly after this incident, the rivalry between Degrassi and Lakehurst reaches new heights and J.T. finds himself in the center of this brewing feud. In Rock This Town, it is Liberty's birthday and she holds another student council meeting with the Lakehurst student council president Damian Hayes, in an attempt to inspire peace between their warring schools. Meanwhile, Manny, who was still hurt over her final breakup with Craig Manning, was planning a party at Emma's house, disguised as a birthday party for Liberty (as suggested by J.T.) to help get her mind off of it while Spike and Mr. Simpson are away for the weekend. She even tries to play matchmaker with Liberty and Damian but the former is still stuck on J.T. and the latter is more interested in Manny. Mia happens to be away for the weekend as well, so Liberty is happy when she learns that her birthday party was J.T.'s idea and he simply wanted to do something to make her smile for a change. Later that night at Emma's residence, the party becomes crowded with more guests than originally intended, including two unwelcome students from Lakehurst, Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey; both of them are thrown out of the house by Spinner and Jay when they begin to cause trouble. Some time during the party, J.T. and Liberty have a sentimental moment alone together where they reminisce about old times. Liberty also takes this moment to confess that she was still in love with him. When J.T.'s too stunned to respond with anything more than a "wow," Liberty is upset and she tries to walk away. J.T. desperately tries to talk to her but Liberty doesn't want to hear it. He claims that he has a girlfriend and he loves her, though it doesn't very convincing. Still, Liberty calls him a coward and leaves. A few minutes later, J.T. is having a conversation with Toby; he admits that although he really cares about Mia, he still has feelings for Liberty. So, Toby advises him to be honest with himself and both girls involved. Realizing that Toby was right, J.T. decides to go after Liberty. As he heads to his car, he sees Johnny urinating on it with Drake standing close by. J.T. makes a sarcastic remark which sends a drunken Drake over the edge. Without warning, he rushes behind J.T. and viciously stabbed him in the back with a pocket knife. Wounded and shocked, J.T. slowly drops to the ground, bleeding profusely from his back. Unlike Drake, Johnny shows instant regret as he stares in terror at what his friend has done. Seconds after Drake and Johnny run away, Liberty appears and she rushes to J.T.'s side, desperately trying to get him up. She panicked and screamed for help as she held J.T. in her arms. Later on at the hospital, Liberty, Toby, Emma, Manny, Sean, and Damian are all at the waiting, worried and anxious. Damian and Liberty are telling a couple of detectives what they've witnessed, Sean is consoling a tearful Manny who feels guilty for throwing the party in the first place and Emma is on the phone with her mother, letting her know that J.T. is hurt and she's extremely sorry for breaking the 'no parties' rule. J.T.'s grandmother is on her way but she's hours away, so Toby pretends to be J.T.'s brother in order to be informed of his condition. Alas, the doctor tells Toby that his aorta was punctured beyond repair and as a result, J.T. Yorke is gone. Toby, Emma, Manny and Sean are all instantly devastated as they form a group hug around Liberty, who is in a deep state of shock. In The Bitterest Pill, Liberty and other friends and relatives pay their final respects to J.T. Yorke at his funeral. It is revealed that Drake Lempkey was taken to jail for murder. While everyone else is mourning, they are also extremely concerned about Liberty and her silence. Although she hasn't cried yet she is clearly in pain and she doesn't want to talk to anyone. However, Toby goes out his way to comfort Liberty and to be there for her, especially when she believes that Mia is the one that J.T. was truly in love. Problems arise back at school when Mia asks Toby if J.T. mentioned her at all before he died. Toby tells her that all they talked about was oatmeal; Mia walks away, confused. Manny happens to overhear their conversation and she demands to know if 'oatmeal' is what he and J.T. really talked about. She feels bad when Toby tells her that J.T. meant Liberty when he said 'oatmeal'. With that, Manny advises Toby not to tell Liberty anything as she is still in shock. Later on, Liberty, Toby, and Mia are about to clean out J.T.'s locker when Mia finds a video tape of J.T. playing with Isabella. She wants to play it at the memorial that was to held in honor of J.T. in the Degrassi auditorium. However, Liberty insists that the video tape should be something private between Mia and her daughter, which leads to an argument. Mia feels sad that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her boyfriend before he died and she hurtfully accuses Liberty of not being affected by J.T.'s death, calling her a 'walking, talking computer' with no emotion whatsoever. When Liberty storms off in anger, Toby is also angry and he tells Mia that they are not going to clean out J.T.'s locker until they're ready. Toby catches up to Liberty outside and offers to take her out on a small road trip to get their minds off of their tragic loss and all of the drama surrounding it. Liberty accepts and she rides with Toby until the car breaks down. Toby is frustrated at first until he realizes that Liberty is laughing for once. This leads to a brief romantic moment between Liberty and Toby, including a kiss. Manny and Danny are both disappointed in Toby as they believe that Liberty is too vulnerable at this point and she still hasn't fully accepted that J.T. is gone. Despite his growing feelings for Liberty, Toby tries to convince her to forget about the kiss but Liberty insists that it isn't necessary. As the students and faculty gather together in the auditorium for the J.T. Yorke Memorial, Mia begs Toby to play the tape but he respects Liberty's wishes not to. Mia argues back that J.T. said he couldn't even stand Liberty. Without thinking, Toby lets it slip that J.T. told him the exact opposite before he died which is that he was still in love with Liberty. Mia is hurt; as she walks away, she runs into Liberty who overheard the entire conversation. Liberty finally agrees to let the tape be played at the memorial, so Mia hands it to her and leaves. Liberty is furious with Toby for not telling her the truth about how J.T. felt, knowing that it is the most important thing in the world for her to know. Toby apologetically tells Liberty that he was only trying to protect her and he also developed feelings for her but accepts that it will never happen. Liberty responds "Well, I wish I had J.T., but that'll never happen either." After Liberty hands the tape to Spinner and Peter, who were conducting a video montage of J.T., she sadly watches the video of J.T. and Isabella having fun together at a playground. For the first time since his death, Liberty finally breaks into tears and cries her heart out for the love of her life. Later on, when Liberty, Mia and Toby are all seemingly calmer, they gather together at J.T.'s locker. Toby extends his apology to Mia but she admits that although she didn't want to accept the truth, she always knew that J.T. was still in love with Liberty. So, the three of them open his locker and commence to clean it out. Degrassi Minis Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Voices Carry (2) (412) **Broke Up: Foolin' (504) ***Reason: J.T was sick of her treating him badly. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Turned Out (1) (507) **Broke Up: Turned Out (2) (508) ***Reason: J.T. attempts suicide by overdosing on Oxycodone. Trivia *"Jiberty" was one of three couples to start in detention. The other two were Jimmy-Hazel and Sean-Ellie. *"Jiberty" was the first couple in Degrassi history to have a baby together and give it up for adoption. Second, being K.C. and Jenna. Quotes *J.T: "Hey, Liberty, Girlfriend!" -''' Secrets and Lies' *Liberty: "J.T. Yorke just called me cool?" J.T.: "Don't let it go to your head. See ya around, rebel." - 'Shout (2)' *J.T.: "We'll be rebels" Liberty: "Rebels who sing." '- Voices Carry (1)' *J.T.: "Forgive me Libby tibby, my economy-wobby punkett-head pwease?" - 'Secret (1)' *Liberty: "I still love you." J.T.: "I have a girlfriend, Mia, who I really, really, like!" Liberty: "Do you love her?!" J.T.: "Yes of course I do." Liberty: "Then why are you standing here talking to me?" J.T.: "I don't know." - 'Rock This Town''' Gallery J.T. Liberty Season 6.jpg Kiss2.jpg Rock This Town 611.jpg Tumblr lfih035KpM1qbxtzdo1 500.jpg 566.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Foolin-10.jpg JTLiberty.PNG JTLiberty1.PNG JTLiberty2.PNG JTLiberty3.PNG JTLiberty4.PNG LibertyJT.PNG LibertyJT1.PNG LibertyJT2.PNG LibertyJT3.PNG Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-10.jpg Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-4.jpg Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-9.jpg Degrassi-turned-out-pt-1.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-10.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-6.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-7.jpg Turned-out-pt-1-8.jpg liberty and jt 1.jpg liberty and jt 01.jpg JT-Liberty-degrassi-1371364-800-600.jpg Normal 1084 1.jpg 108 006.jpg 181px-96.png 182px-754.png 17-brucas59.jpg 2-brucas59g.jpg 8-brucas59gh.jpg 3-brucas59g.jpg 4-brucas59g.jpg 3-brucas59.jpgg.jpg 4-brucas59.jpgf.jpg 5-brucas59.jpg 6-brucas59.jpg 4-brucas59.jpgg.jpg 19-brucas59.jpg 36-brucas59.jpg 14-brucas59hg.jpg 335kjh.png 534jk.png jibert.png images (2)).jpg ImagesCAQ4UVQN.jpg 182px-876.png DBTH1.04.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions